


Ne surtout pas regarder en arrière

by MissCactus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui Hinata allait mourir. Mais Hinata avait surtout une volonté de fer et un plan pour survivre. Bien sûr tout aurait marché si son assassin n'avait pas été Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne surtout pas regarder en arrière

Hinata était actuellement terrifié.

Devant lui se dressait un Kageyama les sourcils plus froncés qu'habituellement – imaginez donc sa terreur ! – aux lèvres pincées et qui semblait confus. Pas énervé, _confus_. Et c'était bien une première pour le roux qui ne savait pas comment réagir à ce nouvel aspect de son ami.

Ce dernier avait entre les mains un petit paquet qui ne faisait pas plus de dix centimètres, minutieusement empaqueté, et semblait être la cause de tous ses tords. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert et ne semblait pas être sur le point de le faire... Dans tous les cas, Hinata commençait sincèrement à regretter sa bêtise. Quelle idée d'offrir un cadeau à Kageyama pour Noël ! N'aurait-il pas pu, comme tous les autres, lui souhaiter par message et le tour était joué ? Il se promettait de ne plus jamais essayer de taper dans l'originalité à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Mais le fait était qu'il l'avait fait et que pour l'instant il était coincé avec un Kageyama pire que muet. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le plus grand allait l'étrangler ou juste lui lancer un de ses regards vide agrémenté d'un sourire de psychopathe qui lui ferait faire des cauchemars pendant des jours encore. Pour lui le choix était vite fait, il préférait largement être étranglé.

Hinata sentit un frisson désagréable lui remonter le long de l'échine lorsque le brun releva lentement la tête dans sa direction et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Aucun mot ne passait les lèvres du passeur et l'autre garçon commençait sincèrement à envisager de le supplier de le laisser rédiger au moins une lettre pour sa famille avant de l'achever.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe à cette pensée et il sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait finir sa vie avant même de l'avoir réellement commencée. Certes il avait vécu de belles choses avec l'équipe de voleyball de Karasuno mais il n'obtiendrait jamais son diplôme, ne pourrait pas faire plus de matchs, de tournois, tout s'arrêtait à cet instant à cause d'une minuscule erreur qu'il avait fait. Celle d'offrir une surprise à Kageyama. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas la décision la plus intelligente de toute sa vie mais il avait pensé faire bien en l'achetant, il n'avait pas de mauvaise pensée. Cependant il lui restait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Il allait vivre et ce même s'il devrait le faire en se cachant pour ne pas recroiser Kageyama il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, certainement pas.

A cette pensée le roux releva les yeux et, ignorant tout son corps qui lui disait d'accepter sa sentence, il les plongea courageusement dans ceux du brun. Malgré ses efforts, sa bravoure s'enfuit au moment même où le visage de son camarade se fendit en une de ses grimaces dont il avait le secret. Une de ses grimaces caractérisées par ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres se déformant.

Kageyama souriait.

"Je-" Commença le brun.

"DÉSOLÉ !" Hinata n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son homologue et préféra partir en courant pour préserver sa vie. Il courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs du lycée, se répétant en boucle la même phrase.

_Ne surtout pas regarder en arrière._


End file.
